Ultra Violet Lounge
Owned by Red, this is the most notorious lounge in this sector of the Galaxy. It is known as the place 'to go' for any affair. However, it is also the place to find the right person for the right price, if you know where to look. The primary color scheme for the Violet Lounge is, as might be expected, violet. It is the place where the creme de la creme go to converse and relax. However, the obligatory criminal element is also there... just be careful who you make a deal with. Location The Ultra Violet Lounge is technically an extension of The Recluse; however most simply see it as an extension of the RIT space station. While attached to the station, it Debar in the Primordium System. Its orbit crosses Fitur's on a regular basis and once a year they align to create an interesting astronomical phenomenon that is visible from Debar's surface. History The Ultra Violet started as the personal ship, The Recluse, registered to one "Red" in the galactic ship database. When it docked on the RIT for repairs, the owner decided to open a temporary business to both help cover costs and as a way to spend the time during repairs. Later, Red hired Violet. The temporary business became a permanent feature of the RIT. Red continues to improve, modify and expand the U.V.L. It is said that Violet changed her name when she was hired at the lounge; however Red will tell you that he named the lounge after Violet herself. Culture The permanent residents of the Lounge consist of Red and Violet as well as a handful of VIPs. There is a heavy underground / sub class of criminals that regular the U.V.L. too. Physical Features Exterior Usually set on the uppermost part of the RIT, the Lounge can move from the top to the bottom of the space station on a track. This lounge dominates the uppermost part of the Station and has the ability to move from the very top to the very bottom. There are private elevators that go from each floor to the Ultra Violet. Interior A beautiful and elegant Entrance descends from the private elevators that lead to the lounge. Patrons have a variety of places they can relax - be it the bar or in a booth. For those who want to have an exciting time, there is also the dance floor The ceiling is a vast dome reinforced to keep the patrons safe, and massive windows line the walls. Through these space in all its glory is visible. In the distance the planet Debar with its two massive continents is easily visible. Debar's moons orbit in and out of view. VIP Area The VIP rooms, VIP Lounge, and VIP Bar located on the second floor, this is where special-invite only parties are held. V.I.P. rooms are either rented out at an extra fee, or can be rented on a long-term basis. Those who are either important or influential will occasionally be given a V.I.P. room. Galactic Influence The Ultra Violet is the hideaway for the creme de le creme of galactic society. It is also the place where many an underground element go to meet up. Rules The rules of The Ultra Violet are currently based on those from Debar; however this applies only when the U.V.L. is docked with the RIT. No theft is acceptable, murder is forbidden, etc. The only exception to the Debarian rules is slavery. A slave that is registered in the I.G.P. database is still considered a slave on the RIT. This is the only concession to the rules of general neutrality'Rules of Neutrality:' See the ‘Rules of Neutrality’ by Keeper Bikor Resk for further information. The summarized version of these rules is the concessions of neutrality in space. This is to keep interplanetary conflicts over petty issues to a minimum. . When it is in space, it is considered 'a private residence'. Therefore, what happens on the U.V.L., stays on the U.V.L. station still being in Debarian space. Staff Leadership * Red - The Owner. * Violet - The Hostess and Staff Manager. Other Staff * Aimmish - * Cobalt - A waitress. * Daskin - * Jules - * Rowtu - One of the bartenders. Further Reading * RIT Encyclopedia (Coming Soon!) * UVL Encyclopedia (Coming Soon!) Reference List Category:Places